


Best Birthday Ever

by EmeraldOcean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anael/Dean Winchester (one-sided), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Castiel/Michael (Supernatural) (one-sided), Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunk Making Out, Facials, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Jealous Castiel, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Massage, Massage Therapist Dean Winchester, Minor Misunderstandings, POV Castiel, Possessive Dean Winchester, Spanking, Swimming, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldOcean/pseuds/EmeraldOcean
Summary: A small group of Castiel's friends and family have convinced him to celebrate his birthday with them and a relaxing hotel spa weekend. Cas gets more than he expected when he meets a man named Dean, but after only a few embarrassing setbacks, Cas finds out that 'more than he expected' may end up being all he's ever wanted.





	1. Exercise: Does a Body Good

“Castiel! Come on, it’s your turn. Pick!”

Cas heard the words coming out of his sister’s mouth, he did, but he probably would have continued to ignore her if she hadn’t splashed water in his face to force his attention. Attention which was already firmly and enthusiastically fixed on the well-muscled and sweat-shiny shoulders of the gorgeous stranger working out in the hotel exercise room.

And Cas really had to commend the architect who had designed this particular hotel. Separating the pool and the exercise room with only a wall comprised entirely of floor-to-ceiling windows was an excellent idea. Prime ogling opportunities for sure. Now if only a certain sister would shut her yap and leave him to it.

“My turn for what, Anael?” He quickly wiped the stray droplets out of his eyes and promptly went back to watching the play of strong muscles moving beneath the sun-kissed skin as the man lifted free weights in both of his large, strong hands. Mmm… and what nice hands they were, too. 

Another splash disrupted Cas’s viewing pleasure and he had to work really hard to restrain himself from dunking the bossy redhead under the water. 

“Truth or dare, dingus! And don’t _call_ me that. You know I hate it!”

“What? Your name? You hate your name? And truth or dare? Seriously? What are we, twelve?” Cas once again wiped the water from his face and then decided to take preventative measures by swimming far enough away from her so that both their brother Jack and Cas’s friend Meg stood between them. If that also happened to give him a better view of the weightlifter’s ridiculously attractive face, well Cas certainly wasn’t complaining.

Not one to be daunted by physical barriers, his sister nevertheless resumed her attempts to annoy him to death, but fortunately (for Cas) she was thwarted by Jack, who grasped her about the waist and dragged her to the far end of the pool. 

“Alright, Jo, give Cas a break. It is _his_ birthday after all. Maybe he doesn’t want to play Truth or Dare.” 

And yeah, his sister’s middle name was Josephine, but Cas had only ever called her Anael, so it was difficult to remember sometimes that since she had left home to attend medical school, she had preferred to be known by ‘Jo.’ 

She seemed mollified by Jack’s reminder, but went into full-on pout mode regardless. “Come on, Cas… It will be like old times! Remember when we dared Jack to walk through that drive-thru naked?! That was hilarious!”

Cas did remember that. Though he also remembered that that particular dare ended with the cops showing up. “I don’t know if Truth or Dare is such a good idea,” he said absentmindedly. 

Besides, playing a game would probably require that Cas divert at least some of his attention toward his siblings and friend, and away from the set of perfect lips in the next room which were currently wrapped around a full water bottle, head thrown back as he guzzled the clear, icy liquid. Damn, he’d never actually been jealous of a water bottle before. First time for everything, right? 

Just then, the man lowered the water bottle and replaced the cap, his sharp gaze locking directly onto Cas’s face for the first time. A small smile lifted one corner of those beautiful lips and Cas felt his own answering smile light him up from the inside out. Maybe he could go and introduce himself?

But the next thing he knew, Meg was all up in his face, smirking like the cat that got the canary. “Nonsense, Clarence, Truth or Dare is exactly what you need right now.” When he finally managed to dodge around Meg, the man had turned away and stepped up onto a treadmill, placing a pair of earbuds in and starting up the machine to begin a slow jog. 

And Cas may have been able to resist if it were just his sister asking, but with both girls against him, he knew he didn’t really stand a chance, so he resigned himself to an immediate future of humiliation and said, “Fine. Dare.” 

His sister screwed up her eyes and seemed to think about it for a few moments, but before she could come up with something, Meg cut in. “I dare you to get out of the pool, dry off, and go ask that underwear model over there to show you how to use the _equipment._ ”

Jack snorted out a laugh and Anael craned her neck around comically far to get a good look at who Meg was talking about. She got a speculative look on her face but it wasn’t as if she were trying to gage the potential for humiliation… It was more like she was trying to decide whether to attempt the dare herself. 

And as much as Cas would like to avoid humiliation at all costs, he had the feeling that if he let his sister get to the man first, then he would lose any chance that he might have. So, regardless of how uncharacteristic it may be, Cas quickly agreed and lost no time climbing out of the pool, drying off as quickly as possible, and slipping on his sneakers before taking a deep breath and pushing through the glass door. 

He faltered there, though. Because while he may have the chance to make the first move, if he proceeded to make a fool out of himself, that would just pave the way for Anael to waltz right in and point out what a failure he was. So he had to be smart about this, but he didn’t really know where to start. 

“Don’t just stand there! Go make your move!” Meg spoke right beside his ear, causing Cas to start and let out an indignant squawk. The man on the treadmill bent his head to the side but he didn’t turn around, whatever he was listening to through the earbuds must be too loud for him to hear them. 

“What am I supposed to say? ‘ _Hey, sexy, nice ass!_ ’ He’s going to call security.” 

Meg rolled her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder. “No, butthead. Just pretend like you don’t know how to use one of the machines. Maybe he’ll come over and give you a _hands on_ demonstration.” She waggled her eyebrows at him that time and gave him a hard slap on the ass before pushing him toward the handsome stranger. “We’ll be watching your progress from the pool!” she shouted as she walked silently back through to the pool. 

He watched her jump in the deep and swim back over to the others, and the last thing he saw was them all giving him a thumbs up before he turned back and walked to the machine closest to the treadmills. 

As luck would have it, it was a hip abductor machine. One that Cas happened to be very familiar with as he used it regularly to strengthen his thigh muscles and increase his flexibility – two things that he prided himself on (especially during sex). But the point was to try to gain the jogging man’s attention, so he tried to look confused while he went about attempting to adjust the machine. 

He briefly worried that his apparent ineptitude would be a turnoff and the guy would just ignore him, but a soft, “Would you like some help with that?” soon sounded in his ear and, _holy fuckkkkk…_ that was a sexy voice – deep and gruff while still keeping a soft, gentle edge. That voice _did things_ to Cas that he couldn’t even put into words. 

If fact, he was actually finding it difficult to put any thoughts into words at that moment. The man was so close. Those plush, perfect lips… That warm, crooked little smile and those green, _oh, so deep green_ , eyes… All those mesmerizing features working together to stupefy Cas into losing his ability to speak, if not lose his complete goddamn mind.

“Uuuuuh… I… Great! Yeah! Wonderful. Yes. Thank you. Please.” _Jesus Christ, Cas, shut your godforsaken mouth, stat!_ “Right this way!” He made a grand, sweeping gesture toward the machine which was literally two feet away from them, and then tried not to cringe when the man chuckled and slightly shook his head. God! He was completely blowing this!

“Dean,” he said, quickly adjusting the weight and height settings before seating himself at the machine.

“Huh?” Cas responded, quite eloquently. 

“Dean,” he repeated, pointing to himself. “That’s my name.” He lifted up on the pin to move the leg pads, letting his thighs spread open about halfway before dropping the pin in again. It effectively caused Cas to lose his words again as his attention was drawn unswervingly to the man’s crotch and the sizable bulge in his shorts. He wasn’t hard, but that only made Cas’s eyes open wider at the thought of how big the bulge would be when he was. “Do you have a name?”

“Hm?” The sound of that comforting voice caused a knee-jerk reaction in Cas and he dreamily looked up into those green eyes again to try to figure out what he was being asked. 

“Your name, gorgeous… care to share?” Cas felt a whole swarm of butterflies take flight in his stomach at the casual compliment. Then he was suddenly choking on his own spit when Dean grasped the handles and began pumping his legs closed and open… closed and open… again, and again, and again…

“Cas!” he squeaked mortifyingly. He cleared his throat several times and then tried again. “Um, Castiel. My name is Castiel.” 

“Well, _Cas_ ,” he said, standing up and flipping his leg over and off the machine. “You and I are almost the same size. Why don’t you come over and try this out.” 

Cas internally shook off his nerves and stepped over to the machine. This was where he could show off a bit for Dean, this was where Cas could shine. 

He grasped the back of the seat and gracefully swung his leg up and over the back, landing lightly in the seat and sitting up – back straight and head high. He dipped his head demurely then, and lifted up the pin, bringing his head back up slowly while simultaneously pushing his legs back as far as the pads would go. He winked boldly when done, both legs wide open and the sound of the heavy pin clicking into place. 

Cas grasped the handles tightly and began his own set. He handled the weight with ease, not even half as heavy as he was used to. At this rate, he wouldn’t even break a sweat. And speaking of sweat…

Dean was currently toweling down his glistening chest, then his neck, and at last his face. Cas couldn’t help but glance down at Dean’s crotch again. But then he had to switch gears and try to think about dead puppies or something so that he wouldn’t pop a very obvious boner. 

It worked well enough, but then suddenly Dean’s hands were on his shoulders, and when the hell had he moved? Right, it was probably during the dead puppy interlude. 

“So, Cas,” he began, slowly rubbing soothing circles into Cas’s shoulders with his thumbs. God, it was _heaven_. “What brings you to the city? Where are you from?”

“Oh, I’m from here, actually. I’m just here at the hotel for the weekend. It’s my birthday.” He said it shyly, hoping Dean would do the majority of the talking so that Cas could focus on _not_ letting his dick forcefully make itself known in their little tête-à-tête. 

“Oh yeah?” Dean responded happily. Cas couldn’t see his face, but he could hear the smile that surely must be there. His next words came out softer though, low and intimately, right next to Cas’s ear. “Is there anything special that you’re hoping for this year, gorgeous?” 

“ _Ohhhh… shiiiit…_ ” Cas moaned. He stopped pumping his thighs and just let his legs fall open and his head fall forward. The pressure of Dean’s hands on his shoulders increased deliciously, and Cas’s body felt like a marionette with its strings cut – all loose-limbed and jelly-like. “Well, this is pretty nice. What else could I ask for, really?”

“How about a blowjob?” Dean whispered. Cas flailed and narrowly missed smacking Dean in the face with his skull. “Jesus, calm down, I was just kidding, man,” he laughed. 

He slapped Cas on the shoulder a couple of times and then went to collect his things – his water bottle and his towel, and his cell phone which had his earbuds wrapped around it. Cas exited the machine much less gracefully than he had entered it – stumbling in his attempt to right himself. “Kidding… right… of course.” He chuckled nervously and darted a look over to the pool in the next room. His brother, sister, and friend were all watching with rapt attention, probably hoping that he would make such a fool of himself that it would be obvious even without hearing any of their conversation.

Dean caught him looking and glanced over to the pool himself, raising an eyebrow when the trio suddenly all swam away in different direction. _Really subtle, guys,_ Cas thought to himself. 

“Oh, by the way,” Dean said while he went to refill his water bottle at the nearby fountain. “Hey sexy, nice ass.” 

Cas felt his stomach drop as he recognized the line, realizing belatedly that, “So you weren’t actually listening to anything when you had your earbuds in, were you?”

“Nope,” Dean answered, making an exaggerated popping sound at the end. “My phone battery died right before you walked in here.” 

“Oh.” So not only did Cas look like a complete asshole, but now Dean was probably pissed at him too. _Way to go, assbutt!_ Cas thought. “I’m really sorry,” he started, trying to at least apologize for his shitty, lying behavior. “I didn’t mean to-“

“Hey, don’t fret, Cas. It’s alright, really.” Dean walked back over to stand in front of him, crooked smile firmly back in place, and that mischievous twinkle adding to the nervous flutter in Cas’s guts. “I actually thought it was kind of cute… that shy, sexy act you had going there.” 

He took one last step closer and brought a hand up to push the drying locks away from Cas’s forehead. It caused him to shiver – the sensation of touch and the thought of how that touch would feel all over his tingling body. “That’s no act,” he assured Dean.

The man smiled in return, but then caught sight of the clock on the wall and started. “Shit, I’ve got to go. I’m going to be late for work.” Cas glanced at the clock and then at his people in the other room. They all had towels swung around their waists and were beginning to walk out to join Cas and Dean. Crap. 

“Yeah, I’ve got somewhere I need to be too.” He could hear the sadness and disappointment in his own voice, but he did some quick thinking and rushed over to grab a pen off a small side table, then ran back over and grabbed Dean’s empty hand. “If you’re not busy, why don’t you give me a call sometime?” He wrote down his number quickly, spelling out his name underneath. 

“Yeah, maybe I’ll do that, gorgeous.” He grasped Cas by the chin and put the pad of his thumb against Cas’s wide, lower lip, gently dragging it down, then letting go and walking away with a smile. It took everything Cas had not to run after Dean and tackle him to the ground. His tongue very much wanted to taste Dean’s tongue, and it was extremely difficult to stop his feet from attempting to make his tongue’s dreams come true. 

“So, how’d it go, Romeo?” Meg’s smirk was knowing, while Anael seemed somewhat miffed and Jack just smiled serenely. 

“It went pretty well considering…”

“Considering what?” Meg asked. 

“Considering the fact that he heard us talking beforehand, so he was well aware that I was lying through my teeth.” Meg and Anael burst out laughing, but Jack just looked sympathetic and somewhat pitying. “He was a good sport about it. And I gave him my number so hopefully he’ll call soon.” 

“Where does he live?” Anael asked, and oh shit… he had forgotten to ask. 

“I don’t know!” he cried. He immediately lost all hope of ever seeing and/or talking to Dean again. Shit.

“Oh well,” Anael said with a smile. “Better luck next time.” Cas could have kicked himself. He was so disappointed. “Don’t worry about that now, though! It’s time for our massages, remember? Come on, we passed the spa on the way in. It’s not far from here.”

Cas sighed dejectedly but let himself be dragged along arm-in-arm with his sister. A massage would be nice. He could close his eyes and pretend that it was Dean’s hands on him once again.


	2. Massage: Soothing for the Body and the Spirit

“We have two masseurs on duty today. One man and one woman. Does anyone have a preference?” The woman behind the desk was pleasantly cheerful, which helped to lift Cas’s spirits. Cas and his sister said they preferred a male masseuse, while Jack and Meg wanted the female. They had to take turns, but Cas didn’t mind. He opted to go second, waiting in the cozy sitting area with Meg until it was his turn. “You can come back now,” the woman said, ushering them both into two separate back rooms. 

Cas’s room was wonderful – calming instrumental music playing softly in the background, deep pink walls dimly lit by candles dotting the various surfaces, and blissful warmth enveloping him like a comforting blanket. Optimal napping temperature right there. 

“You can take off as much as you’re comfortable with, and then you can sit or lie down while you wait. It shouldn’t be long.” 

Cas thanked the woman and then set about taking off his shoes and his swim trunks – the only articles of clothing that he was currently wearing. He actually was kind of tired, and he was hoping to be able to close his eyes and pretend his masseuse was someone else for the next hour, so he lay down on his back and draped the towel over his hips, then closed his eyes and waited. 

She was right, it didn’t take long. After only a minute or two, Cas heard a soft knock on his door and beckoned the man to come in, not bothering to open his eyes right away.

“Well hey there, gorgeous. Didn’t think I’d be seeing you again this soon.” Cas practically broke his neck snapping his head up so fast. 

“Dean!” He jackknifed up and then had to hastily scramble with the towel to make sure it stayed covering his lap and not in a heap on the floor. Flashing Dean right off the bat might not be the best way to go about things. “What are you doing here?”

“Working.” He smiled unselfconsciously and walked over to the sink in the corner, quickly washing his hands and then drying them slowly and methodically with a small, pink hand towel. He was wearing a snug-fitting polo shirt in the same soothing shade, with crisp, white pants and spotless, white shoes. He must have showered since his workout – hair artfully styled and his skin clean and dry. “Do you have any scent preferences?” 

“Scent preferences…?” It suddenly dawned on Cas that Dean wasn’t there simply because Cas had willed him into existence. Dean actually was his masseuse. “Oh, right! Because you’re here to give me a massage… with your hands… those hands right there, with the warm skin and the strong muscles…” He trailed off awkwardly, his gaze fixed on the hands in question as they scuffed audibly together slowly, eventually ending in a swift cracking of knuckles. 

“That’s right,” Dean answered. He walked back over to the counter next to the sink and deftly poured some oil into a small bowl. Next he began picking over a collection of little bottles, pausing now and again to sniff one before adding a few drops to the bowl of oil. 

“I’m not a big fan of lavender,” Cas mentioned. “Other than that I’m open. And I trust you to pick something that I’ll like. I’m not worried.” And wasn’t that a big, fat lie? Cas was worried. Very much worried. Granted, he wasn’t worried that he wouldn’t enjoy whatever scent mixture that Dean concocted, but he _did_ worry that he had zero chance of hiding the effect that Dean’s hands on his body was going to have on him. It would be painfully obvious in no time at all, and Cas had no idea what to do about that. 

“Why don’t you lie down and get comfortable.” Cas watched him place the ceramic bowl with the oil on a miniature hot plate, and then awkwardly tried to maneuver onto his stomach without flashing his junk. “On your back, gorgeous. I’d like to start with your head and work my way down.”

“Oh, um, sure. Head first. Sounds great!” Cas positioned himself per Dean’s instructions and then closed his eyes tightly, internally praying to any god that would listen for the fortitude to get through the next hour with a minimal amount of mortification. 

The soft susurrus of Dean pulling up a chair to seat himself at the top of Cas’s head, coupled with the gentle caress of Dean’s nimble fingers through his wavy hair worked like flipping a switch. The tightly wound feeling in his chest instantly loosened and he let a deep, gusty sigh escape through his lips. 

“That’s it,” Dean coaxed, his fingers working their magic over the expanse of Cas’s tingling scalp. “Just lie still and try to relax for me now. And let me know if I do anything that you don’t like.” 

A muttered affirmation appeared sufficient for Dean, for he then proceeded to massage Cas’s head with walking fingertips and gentle scrapes of his nails. Cas let his head be gently tipped from side to side as Dean guided him – the alternation between firm nudges and barely-there caresses feeling much more tender and intimate than any other massage he’d had before. 

He was happy to note that while his entire body was responding favorably to Dean’s attentive ministrations, it was a passive, indulgent feeling as opposed to a tense, rigid physical reaction. He was experiencing pleasant tingling sensations and shivers from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, but his dick was still resting comfortably as well, and for that he was extremely grateful, because he knew for a fact that his truce with his genitals would not last once Dean’s hands began to venture downwards. 

“How is the pressure?” Dean asked quietly, breaking Cas out of his pleasant lethargy. “Not too hard for you?” he continued, voice a quiet purr next to Cas’s ear. “Or do you like it rough?”

And shit… the telltale twitch of his traitorous dick was attempting to make itself known all of a sudden. And who could blame it with a comment like that? 

“I’m…” He paused to clear his throat and open his eyes to look into Dean’s upside-down face directly above him. “…versatile.” Dean smirked and pressed a little harder at the base of his skull. “Gentle is nice, but personally, I prefer rough. Know what I mean?” 

Cas was happy to see that it was Dean’s turn to squirm. His pupils grew even wider in the dimly-lit room and Cas couldn’t stop the slow smile from spreading over his own face even if he wanted to… which he didn’t. 

“Good to know.” Dean stood up and moved the chair back against the wall, then went to retrieve the oil from the warming plate. Cas tensed when the heated oil dripped down upon his naked chest, though he relaxed again almost immediately when he felt the comfortable temperature of the pleasant-smelling oil. Knowing that he wouldn’t be burned allowed Cas to thoroughly enjoy the feel of Dean’s strong hands spreading the fragrant oil over his chest and shoulders.

And yeah, he probably could have stifled the satisfied moan that came unbidden to his throat at the first deep caress. But he figured, why bother? Dean couldn’t possibly be unaware of Cas’s attraction to him at this point. It’s not like he was trying to hide it. And he also figured that eliciting a reaction from Dean might be his best shot at securing a date… or at least securing a happy ending to his massage. 

Unfortunately, it appeared as though Dean was hip to his scheme. Cas opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Dean seductively, but Dean merely smirked at him and continued his work – reducing Cas to a blissful pile of goo somewhere between working over the tops of his shoulders and the tips of fingers. 

And Cas couldn’t help but notice the special attention Dean paid to his hands. The slow, lingering slide of Dean’s slick hands against Cas’s own had tingles zipping all the way down his spine. The way Dean stroked his each of Cas’s fingers from base to tip enabled him to vividly imagine how that firm grip would feel on his cock instead. 

And speaking of his cock… “I’d like to turn over now,” Cas announced. He didn’t wait for Dean to say anything before he sat up and began to maneuver himself as carefully (though also as quickly) as possible. The abrupt change seemed to startle Dean momentarily, but he chose to go with it without comment – merely helping Cas to straighten the towel now covering his ass and then pouring more warm, sweet-smelling oil over the muscles of his back.

The uncomfortable pressure on his half-hard cock helped to keep a full-blown erection at bay, but it also kept Cas from relaxing completely – the tension in his shoulders quite obvious to Dean. “Do you always carry such tension in your shoulders?” He asked, sounding concerned. 

“Probably, yeah,” he hedged. “I wear a suit most of the time for work, which can be somewhat constricting. I’m used to it but I suppose it does affect my posture. My sister would probably just say that I have a stick up my ass.” 

Dean laughed softly and Cas joined in – anything to stop him from thinking about something else that he could have up his ass.

“Your sister… she’s the pretty one with the red hair, right? Jo?” 

Cas stifled the instinctual urge to correct Dean about Anael’s name, but he couldn’t let the ‘pretty’ comment slide without comment. “You think she’s pretty?” Shit. Way to sound like a jealous bitch.

“Oh, well…”

“Wait a minute,” Cas interrupted. He glanced over his shoulder to look at Dean when he asked, “How do you know about my sister?”

Dean didn’t exactly avert his eyes when he spoke, but Cas could tell that he seriously considered it. 

“She was my first client today.” He moved around to position himself next to Cas’s legs, but gave him a questioning look before continuing with his work. 

Cas nodded, giving his permission for Dean to continue, and then rested his head back down on the table. To his surprise, instead of resuming his top-down movement, Dean began on his feet instead. 

He worked silently for a few minutes and Cas followed his lead. An awkward silence ensued while Dean finished up on his feet – the soft background music not doing much to help the sudden tension in the room. 

Cas found that he absolutely despised the thought of Dean’s hands all over Anael’s body. Suddenly he wondered if the intimacy between he and Dean had been feigned. Had he used the same suggestive lines on Cas’s sister? Had he called her ‘gorgeous’ too?

He unintentionally dug his nails into the palms of his hands at the thought and only stopped when he realized that Dean had walked back up and placed his hands on Cas’s tense shoulders – his voice soft and close as he leaned his upper body down over Cas’s. “Pretty is nice… but personally, I prefer gorgeous. Know what I mean?”

Cas’s answering smile was hidden from Dean’s view, but the sudden relaxation in his muscles was probably enough to show him that all was forgiven. 

Cas watched out of the corner of his eye as Dean poured the last of the oil into the palm of his hand, rubbing his palms together to distribute it evenly. He walked back to the end of the table and started with Cas’s ankles, but it didn’t take too long before he had worked his way up to the tops of Cas’s thighs. 

Cas’s dick was very happy with this latest development and he couldn’t help but shift his hips in an attempt to find a more comfortable position… or maybe just to seek out some much wanted friction – perhaps both. Dean seemed to pause when the movement caused the towel to rise up and expose the bottom of Cas’s cheeks to the warm air of the room. If he shifted just a little bit more he thought he might be able to give Dean a little taste without coming off as a complete slut (whether or not that was actually true was totally beside the point, he told himself).

Dean didn’t take the bait, unfortunately. Though, what he did instead almost made up for it… 

Tugging the towel down further so as to cover the view Cas was hoping to give him, Dean exposed more than half of Cas’s ass and grasped him firmly on the hips before sliding his hands down to massage the muscles of Cas’s ass. 

He couldn’t stop the startled gasp that popped out of his mouth any more than he could stop the sharp, pleasurable thrust of his hips. “ _Fuckkk…_ ” he exclaimed breathlessly. 

He was almost positive that Dean’s touch had officially entered into the realm of ‘unprofessional,’ but he didn’t care. He only hoped that Dean wouldn’t stop. He wanted to feel those hands on every single inch of his skin before the night was out. 

“ _Harder,_ ” Cas begged, swiveling his hips to more effectively rut his stiff cock against the slippery vinyl. “Mark me, Dean… Want to feel you for days…” 

Dean’s hands tightened on his slicked-up skin and he groaned. It was a pained groan though, and Cas waited with bated breath for Dean to make his next move… which Cas was sad to find out was to move away from Cas completely. 

Cas watched, confused, as Dean shuffled over to the sink and leaned his body against it. His grip was white-knuckled and his head hung low – the tense line of his own shoulders obvious and incongruously at odds with the ridiculous pink polo.

“Shit, Cas… I can’t.” He set about to wash the oil from his hands and Cas sat up, covering his lap with the towel and feeling mightily embarrassed and even more disappointed. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” he mumbled to his lap. “God, I’m such a creep. I’ll just go. I understand if you need to report me or-“

“No! _Jesus_ , Cas, _no_. That’s not what I meant.” Cas had jumped down off the table, towel wrapped tightly around his waist, but he didn’t get any further than that. Dean was suddenly all up in his personal space – almost, but not quite plastered up against him. “It’s not because I don’t want to… believe me, I want to. But I can’t. Not here, not like this. I’ve never done anything like that on the clock before, and I don’t plan on that changing.”

“Oh, alright.” It didn’t really surprise him but Cas was happy to hear that nothing had happened between Dean and Anael. “Does that mean-“

“So,” Dean interrupted. “Any chance that you’re free tonight?” 

Cas could feel the huge grin spreading across his face in response to Dean’s question; an answering smile reflected on Dean’s face. “For you? I’m free anytime.” He licked his lips – the motion drawing Dean’s hungry gaze downward. But then he remembered… “Shit! I actually do have plans tonight.”

“Oh.” Dean’s disappointment was loud and clear. “Maybe some other time.” He went to move away, much to Cas’s dismay, so he slipped a hand around Dean’s bicep to halt his retreat. 

“Why don’t you come with?”

“Come with? I don’t know, Cas. I wouldn’t want to intrude.” 

Cas leaned back against the massage table, snaking his hand around Dean’s waist to pull him with. “We’re just going out for drinks for my birthday,” Cas assured him. “But if you’d rather wait…”

“You’re going out drinking for your birthday?” Cas nodded and Dean took the opportunity to wrap his own arms around Cas’s waist – holding him much tighter than the loose grasp Cas had on him. “At a bar?” 

“Or a club, maybe. We haven’t really decided yet.” Dean moved his hands down to place a possessive hold on Cas’s ass – the hint of a dangerous glint in his jade green eyes. “You sure you don’t want to-“

“I’m coming.” Cas knew he should be bothered by that, but he wasn’t. In fact, It wasn’t until that moment that he realized how much he got off on Dean’s possessive reaction. Shit, they barely knew each other. This could be a terrible decision. But again, he just _did not care_.

“Alrighty then,” Cas responded. The newfound thrill had brought Cas’s hard-on back with a vengeance, so he thought it best to wrap their session up. “I should probably go now,” he said. He didn’t miss the subtle tightening of Dean’s grip, but it didn’t last long. Dean let him go and stepped back, politely turning away while Cas pulled his swim trunks back up and slipped on his shoes. 

When Dean turned back around he had his phone in his hand. He had apparently charged it since Cas had seen him in the gym. 

“Do you need my number again?” Cas had noticed that the digits were missing from Dean’s hand – probably coming off with the oil and the hand-washing. 

“Nah.” He flashed the screen so that Cas could see it, a text message addressed to ‘Cas’ showing quickly before he returned to the message in progress. So, Dean had saved his number before it had the chance to disappear. Surely that was a good sign?

He heard his own phone ping with an incoming message where it was sitting atop his pool towel nearby. He scrambled to pick it up and read Dean’s text.

_Time and place, gorgeous?_ it said. That fluttery feeling was back in his stomach. Cas couldn’t wait until later that night. This was going to be the best birthday ever… he just knew it. 

He was debating just how he was going to take his leave – would a handshake be too weird? Would a kiss be too much? – when a knock sounded on the door and Dean walked over to answer it. 

“I’m really sorry, Dean, but your next appointment was supposed to start ten minutes ago,” the woman said, glancing quickly between Dean and Cas. “Do you know how much longer you’ll be?”

“I was just leaving,” Cas assured her. He popped his phone out of its case to get to the $50 bill that he had stashed there to tip his masseuse and slipped it into Dean’s hand with a quick squeeze on his way out. “Thank you, Dean,” he said sincerely, placing himself between Dean and the woman. “I had a very relaxing time.” Which was partially true. 

Dean glanced down at the cash with an uncomfortable look on his face, but it quickly cleared when he looked back up at Cas. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” was his response, the truth on his statement shining in his eyes. 

The woman was hovering in their periphery, so Cas didn’t linger. He simply gave a short wave and followed the woman back out into the waiting area. The rest of his group were already there, looking as if they’d been there for a while. 

“Ready?” Anael asked, looking somewhat annoyed. He nodded in response and left with them, trailing behind as the other three walked on and chatted amongst themselves. 

He unlocked his phone and brought up Dean’s text, typing out a quick response:

_I was thinking 10:00. Not sure where yet… Have any suggestions?_

_Dean: Ever been to The Roadhouse?_

_Me: No, but I’ve heard good things._

_Dean: It’s a great place. And I know the owner. How about I pick you up?_

_Me: It’s not too far from here. We could just walk.._

_Dean: I’m picking you up. 10:00 at the front entrance._

Cas rolled his eyes at what basically amounted to a command. He kind of hated himself for liking it, but the interested twitch of his dick was proof of exactly how much he did. 

_Yes, sir._ he responded, smirking to himself.

Yep. It was definitely turning out to be the best birthday ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Cas's massage left you feeling somewhat unfulfilled, fear not... because Dean will be making it up to him (with interest) in chapter 4!


	3. Alcohol: A Party Time Necessity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently Anael is kind of a raging bitch in this fic. Sorry about that, didn't really mean to do it. Just sort of happened that way. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Oh, and in this work, the Roadhouse is more of an upscale bar/club instead of a biker bar.
> 
> And lastly, I left out any physical description of Michael so that readers can imagine whichever Michael they want to. There's so many now.

“I wonder what kind of car he drives?” 

The four were standing on the sidewalk in front of the hotel, waiting for Dean when Cas asked the question. He had butterflies in his empty stomach and couldn’t wait to see Dean again. Jack and Meg had tried to get him to eat something before they went out, but he just couldn’t. The nerves had completely zapped his appetite. 

“Oh, he didn’t tell you?” Anael responded, sounding smug. “I guess you and Dean didn’t spend as much time getting to know each other as he and I did this afternoon. He drives a black, ’67 Chevy Impala that he calls, ‘Baby.’”

Cas frowned in thought, trying to remember exactly what he and Dean _had_ talked about during their hour together. He had to admit, they hadn’t really spoken much at all. The butterflies in his stomach promptly began doing enthusiastic barrel rolls at the thought and he was all of a sudden much less sure about his hopes for the evening.

“Don’t worry about it, Clarence. You’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other tonight. Besides,” she added, turning to smirk at Cas’s sister. “I’m sure they spent their time together doing something much more fun than _talking_.”

Cas blushed when he remembered the feel of Dean’s strong hands on his ass, his hopes for the evening going back up. And then the deafening growl of a gleaming, black muscle car caught everyone’s attention. 

The hotel doorman rushed up to open the passenger side door just as Dean got out on the street side. The distraction of Dean’s freshly-showered countenance and bright smile caused Cas to stare, and in doing so, Anael took the opportunity to sit shotgun, much to the dismay of pretty much everyone else. 

There really wasn’t anything he could do without looking like a total dick though, so Cas was first to get into the backseat, scooting all the way over so that he could at least sit right behind Dean. 

“Hey, Birthday Boy,” was the first thing out of his mouth when he ducked back behind the steering wheel. “Ready to have a good time?”

Cas slipped forward so that he was on the edge of his seat, hands resting right next to Dean’s broad shoulders. “I am now,” he assured him, leaning in to speak softly into Dean’s ear. 

He pulled smoothly out into traffic and Cas could see in the rearview mirror when Dean winked at him. “Well, you look amazing, gorgeous.” 

“Thank you,” he responded shyly. Cas was used to having various nicknames, but the one that Dean repeatedly used was definitely his new favorite. 

Dean opened his mouth to say something else but Anael cut him off, turning up the radio to blasting. “I love this song!” she shouted over the noise. 

There was no more talking after that, but luckily the ride was very short, only a few blocks away from the hotel. They found parking without too much difficulty and before he got the chance, Dean was out of the car and opening Cas’s door for him. 

“Such a gentleman,” Cas purred, joining Dean on the sidewalk. Dean crooked his elbow out and waited for Cas to take the offered appendage, only beginning to walk when they were firmly linked. To Cas’s dismay, Anael stepped up to Dean’s other side and wound her arm through Dean’s, mirroring his and Dean’s configuration. 

Dean grimaced, but chose not to say anything, simply leading them all to the bar’s entrance. There was a line winding a short way down the block but instead, Dean headed straight for the guy at the door. They greeted each other like old friends and then Dean whispered something in his ear, to which the guy nodded and opened the door, letting their whole group in without checking IDs. 

Leading them through the bar, Cas couldn’t help but be impressed by how well known Dean seemed to be – greeting people along the way and even waltzing right into a roped off VIP section without any questioning from the bouncer. 

They all loaded into a curved booth (Dean placing himself at one edge, with Cas next to him, he was happy to notice) and were soon approached by a slim, young blonde carrying a tray. She set the empty tray on a nearby table and took a menu pad out of her back pocket. 

“Hey, Dean. Who’re your friends?” 

Dean stood and the two shared a quick hug. “Everyone, this is my cousin, Joanna Beth. Jo, this is-“

“Hey! That’s my name!” Anael shouted, cutting Dean off and sticking her hand out over the table. Dean’s cousin looked a little surprised but stepped forward nonetheless, shaking hands with Cas’s sister before stepping back. 

“…And this is Jo’s brother, Cas, their brother, Jack, and their friend, Meg.” He sat back down after the introductions.

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you all, what can I get you to drink?” She went around the booth and took their order, and then it wasn’t more than five minutes before she came back with their drinks. “Enjoy your evening, everyone.” 

After she left, Cas took a sip of his cocktail and watched as Dean took a drink of his beer, leaning back with the bottle in one hand, while the other he lifted up and over to settle on the back of the booth behind Cas’s shoulders. 

“So, do you come here a lot, Dean?” Cas asked. “You seem to know everyone pretty well.” 

“Once in a while,” he said. “I used to come here every weekend, but those days are pretty much behind me now. I actually haven’t been here in a couple months.” 

“So you were a party boy,” Anael said, letting her tone show that she was approving. “What made you stop?” 

“Well, I decided to go back to school to work on a business degree. I love what I do, but what I’d really love is to be able to open up my own business. My brother Sam is a stylist and we’ve got plans to open up a place together eventually.” 

“Is your brother gay too?” Jack asked. Cas sputtered on his drink and Meg elbowed Jack in the side. Cas loved his brother, but the poor guy often said whatever he was thinking with little to no filter on his mouth. 

“No, actually Sam’s completely straight, he’s just got a thing for hair, I guess. And speaking of Sam… Hey, man, how are you?” Dean stood up and greeted a very tall man with beautiful, chin-length hair that had just entered the VIP section. “Everyone, this is my brother, Sam. I hope it’s alright that I invited him.” 

They all agreed that Sam was perfectly welcome to join them, and Dean introduced them all once more. “So Cas, Dean tells me that it’s your birthday. Are you having a good day?”

“A great day!” Cas exclaimed. He flashed Dean a huge smile and finished off his drink. Luckily Dean’s cousin arrived just then to drop off a beer for Sam, so she was able to get refill orders for the rest of the table too. Dean stuck with the one beer, claiming designated driver status.

The simple statement caused Cas to fall for him just a little bit more – his show of responsibility an unbelievably sexy attribute. 

They all chatted for a little while, then when Cas had finished his second drink and was feeling kind of tipsy, he asked Dean to dance, pleased when he agreed without any hesitation. They joined the others on the crowded dance floor and Dean wasted no time before placing his hands on Cas’s hips, pulling their bodies together and swaying to the beat. The upbeat, bass-heavy music didn’t really seem like Dean’s style, but Cas had to admit that the man had excellent rhythm. He couldn’t wait to see how that translated to bedroom activities. 

“I’m so glad that you work out,” Cas blurted without really thinking. 

Dean laughed loudly, throwing his head back with his mirth. “I’m glad that you work out too,” he assured Cas. The hands on his hips strayed lower then, a lingering squeeze to Cas’s ass making it quite clear which part of Cas’s body that he appreciated the most. 

Cas’s brain was a bit cloudy at that point, but he was pretty sure that the meaning of his statement was getting somewhat lost. “What I meant is that I’m glad you were working out today. So that you and I could meet, you know?” Dean smiled at him, eye sparkling. “Not that I don’t appreciate your spectacular body, of course,” he added.

“Oh, of course,” Dean agreed. Then he suddenly twirled Cas around and pulled him back flush against Dean’s front – their bodies fitting together like matching puzzle pieces. “I’m glad I met you too,” he whispered into Cas’s ear. He kept one hand on Cas’s hip, and brought the other up to pull him close – a warm, solid weight holding them close together. 

Cas slung one hand up to rest on the back of Dean’s neck, then placed the other over Dean’s on his stomach. He rolled his hips to the music, encouraging Dean to grind up against his ass. He planned on getting fucked tonight, so he didn’t really see any reason to play coy. 

Before too long Cas was pleased to feel a slight hardening in the concealed thickness rubbing up against his ass, so he moaned, which encouraged Dean to begin kissing the side of his throat. He unerringly managed to hit every single one of Cas’s most sensitive spots, which in-turn caused more moaning, which then led to earlobe nibbling and mutual low-key panting. 

“How, uh… how long had you planned on staying out?” Dean asked. Cas could feel Dean’s hand tighten and loosen on his waistcoat, and a tentative lowering of his position. He could tell that Dean was restraining himself from outright groping and was psyched that he and Dean were on the same page. 

“I don’t know,” he said thoughtfully. “I was thinking a couple hours at least… But I could probably be convinced to call it an early night if some alternate form of entertainment were on the table.” 

“What if I offered you a free birthday massage? Full-body and completely off the books this time.” 

“Oh my god, that sounds amazing. We’ll have to stay a little longer though. Meg will never forgive me if I don’t dance with her.” 

“We can stay as long as you want, gorgeous. It’s your birthday.” 

They danced for a while longer and then Dean excused himself to go use the washroom and Cas made his way back over to their table. He had a refill waiting for him so he sat down and drank half of it in one go. It had been hot on the dance floor, even hotter because he had been with Dean. 

Jack and Meg were in conversation together, Sam had disappeared, and Anael was leaning back in the booth, swirling the straw around in her drink and looking bored. 

“It’s probably a good thing that I turned Dean down earlier today,” she said, sounding as bored as she looked. “You seem to be having such a good time with him and that probably wouldn’t be happening if he was completely focused on me.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Cas asked, incredulous. “ _You_ turned _Dean_ down today? When? What did he want you to do?”

Meg and Jack were too absorbed with their conversation to pay any attention to Cas and his sister. 

“During my massage,” she said, sounding like she wanted to add a ‘duh’ onto the end of her sentence. “He kept asking me all these personal questions, like about my family and other stuff about me, and then he asked me for my number. Said we should get together sometime.” Cas stiffened at her words, suddenly not so sure if it was worth spending more time with Dean. Maybe he was just using him to get to Anael? Or maybe he was just looking for a quick, easy fuck? 

Cas had to decide if he would be ok with that, if it was all Dean wanted from him. He had to admit it was tempting. Dean’s body was as perfect as his face, and he knew exactly what to do with his hands, not to mention his hips… But Cas had never really been the type for one-night stands. And he thought that he might just have to worry about an extreme case of heartbreak if Dean wanted nothing more than a few hours of his time and a couple of shared orgasms. 

And it would be even worse if he did keep pursuing Anael. Cas knew his sister. And while he loved her, he also kind of hated her sometimes. They’d always been into the same guys growing up, and she usually won. In his experience, not too many hunks turned out to be gay or bi, so Anael was usually the one to rock their world, with Cas trying to drown out the sound of his sister loudly fucking his various crushes.

In high school there wasn’t much to be done about it. But he supposed it was his own fault after that – sharing an apartment with his two siblings was his own decision, so there wasn’t much he could do about the late-night fuck-a-thons. 

He had thought this time would be different though. It had only ever happened once before, but he had a really good feeling about Dean. Now he wasn’t so sure.

Either way, he figured that a shot or two couldn’t hurt his decision-making process (ok, fine, it probably _could_ hurt, but he didn’t really care about that right now), so he headed to the bar and found Sam seated there talking to Jo behind the bar.

“Can I get a couple shots of tequila?” he asked, seating himself next to Sam. She poured the drinks quickly and he downed them one after the other. Then he pulled out his wallet to pay but Sam beat him to it, handing Jo a couple of bills and waving away Cas’s thanks. 

He at least wanted to strike up a conversation with Dean’s brother, but a woman Cas didn’t know came up and sat down on Sam’s other side. They appeared to know each other though, and Cas didn’t really mind that Sam didn’t bring him into their conversation right away. He had his own things to think about, after all.

“Is this seat taken?” Cas turned to find a very familiar face looking down on him with a handsome smile. It wasn’t familiar because it was someone that Cas was acquainted with, no. It was familiar because it belonged to the lead singer of his favorite band (the Archangels), Michael Santos. The man was handsome, that was for sure, but Cas found himself comparing him to Dean – Cas’s standard of beauty having shifted earlier that very day.

“Uh… no? I mean, I don’t think so.” Cas wished he had a drink in front of him to give him something to do with his hands.

Michael sat down and waved Jo over, asking for a vodka, rocks, “…And a double shot of whatever he’s having,” he added, gesturing to Cas and bestowing upon him that dazzling smile that Cas was so familiar with. “I’m Michael,” he told Cas, holding out his hand to shake.

“Castiel,” he responded, accepting the handshake. 

Jo brought them their drinks and gave them an unsure smile, collecting the cash that Michael handed over. “There should be enough there for another round,” he told her. “And one for yourself too.” He winked, but she didn’t appear very pleased, even if she did refill their drinks right away and joined in with Cas while he downed his. 

He felt his head spin after slamming the shot glass down on the bar, and then suddenly realized that he had just consumed six shots of tequila in a matter of minutes. He may be a little more upset over this Dean uncertainty than he had originally knew. 

“Castiel… That’s a beautiful name. Name of an angel, isn’t it?” Michael asked. He angled his body towards Cas, looking him up and down while sipping his drink and waiting for a response. 

“Yes, it is, actually. Angel of Thursday.” He glanced around the bar, looking for any trace of Dean. He sure was taking a long time in the bathroom. He caught sight of him finally, seated back at the booth alone with Anael, Jack and Meg a short distance away on the dancefloor. 

“You ever wanted to be a muse, Castiel?” Michael’s voice extremely close to his ear, not to mention his hand, inching its way slowly up Cas’s thigh was pretty distracting. Surprisingly though, it was nothing compared to the way that his sister was currently plastered up against Dean’s side, he hand playing with the short spikes of his hair while she not so subtly pushed her boobs very close to Dean’s face. 

“I’m sorry, what?” he asked. He was trying to pay attention to what Michael was saying (he was, really), but the booze was officially affecting his concentration and it was hard to not split his attention. 

“You ever wanted to be fucked by a rock star?” he asked instead, succeeding in finally having every iota of Cas’s undivided attention. He draped his arm around Cas’s waist and pulled him close, causing Cas to squeak when he basically shoved his face in Cas’s neck. “Mmm… you smell so good, baby. Want to get out of here?” Well, that was fast. 

He glanced back over to his other side, hoping that Sam might be able to work as a polite distraction, but the man was gone. Cas found him soon though, back over at the table and bending over to whisper something in Dean’s ear. 

He tried to guess what Sam might be telling him, but he was soon distracted again when Michael’s fingers got perilously close to his junk. 

“Whoa,” he exclaimed straightening up in his seat and pushing the man away gently. “Buy a guy dinner first, why don’t you?” He laughed nervously, feeling his face heating up from not only the alcohol, but also the awkward situation. Any other night, yeah, he’d probably be into it – not really caring about his preference to avoid one night stands. The guy _was_ a rock star after all. 

But this night was different. This night he had Dean, and he didn’t really want anyone else. 

“That could be arranged,” Michael replied. “Or we could just order some room service afterwards. My hotel is only a few blocks from here.” 

“Oh, well, that’s a very nice offer but-“

“Hey, gorgeous. Is this guy bothering you?” Dean came up and insinuated himself between Cas and Michael. He placed a possessive arm around Cas’s waist, his grip finding their way to the tender spots that he, himself had placed there that afternoon. It stung, but it was a pleasant sting – a sharp reminder of one of the best hours of Cas’s life thus far. 

He was ready to answer no, but he never got the chance. Instead, Michael stood up and crowded into Dean’s space. “Hands off, fuckface,” he said belligerently. “Do you know who I am?”

Cas knew that he should be saying something probably. Too bad the booze was currently tying his tongue up completely. He sat there silently, gaping between both men with his mouth open. He didn’t think that he was drunk enough to hallucinate, but he couldn’t completely rule that out either. 

“I don’t give a fuck who you are!” Dean said loudly, slapping Michael’s hand away when he reached over to grasp Cas by the elbow. Michael retaliated by pushing Dean away with both hands on his chest, causing the other man to stumble back. He wasn’t setback for long of course, and soon they were all-out brawling on the barroom floor. 

Cas slipped when he went to stand up from his seat and fell on his ass. And by the time that he untangled himself from the stools and got himself to a standing position, Dean and Michael were being pulled apart by Sam and Lucifer (the Archangel’s lead guitarist) – Dean sporting a freshly bruised eye and Michael a split lip. 

Cas felt helpless about what to do. He really was quite drunk at the moment, after all. “Take Dean outside so he can cool off,” Meg said in his ear, pushing him toward the steaming man. He didn’t know when Meg and Jack and Anael had approached the bar, but they were suddenly all there, watching on with the rest of the crowd as the two men fought. 

He dragged Dean outside and watched him stomp around furious for a few moments, blocking him once from re-entering the bar. “What the hell were you doing with that asshole, Cas?! I mean, I leave for two minutes to take a piss and when I get back you’ve got some dude feeling you up! Is that what you want, Cas? Some two-bit celebrity that’s just going to fuck and run? Is that really what you want?” 

“No! Dean, _no_. I want you… even if one night is all _you_ want,” he said softly. “Or if you’re just using me to get to my sister.” He looked down to the ground and tried not to sway in his state of inebriation. 

“What?!” Dean exclaimed. “Why would you think either of those things? I thought I made it pretty clear that you were the one I was interested in, Cas. _Only_ you,” he elaborated. “But I wasn’t planning on it being only one night. I don’t know where you got that from.” 

“My sister said that you were asking her all sorts of personal questions and that you asked her for her phone number and suggested that you get together.” 

Dean huffed, exasperated. “I was asking her questions about her family because I wanted to know more about you. And I didn’t ask for her number, she gave it to me unprompted. So I took it, thinking that it would be good to have it in case I needed another way to get a hold of you.” Cas was skeptical at that last explanation, but let it slide for the time being. “And as for suggesting that we get together… I did suggest that. I suggested that _we all_ get together, like we’re doing right now. I wanted a chance to spend more time with you!”

“Oh.” Cas decided to take Dean’s explanation at face value. His sister wasn’t used to losing and he wouldn’t put it passed her to fuck with his chances with Dean, sad as it was to admit that. 

“Yeah, ‘ _oh_ ,’” he mocked sarcastically. “Now what was with Mr. Grabby Hands in there? Why did he seem to think that you were leaving with him?”

“Um, probably because he didn’t really give me a chance to tell him that I wasn’t interested. He sort of just assumed what I’d want and ran with it.”

“That son of a bitch!” Dean stalked toward the door again but the guy at the door held him back, obviously sensing that Dean had murder on his mind. “Benny, let me by. I’ve got an ass to kick.” 

“You know I love you, cher, but no can do. Can’t have you murdering people in your auntie’s bar. Go back to your cutie over there and let him talk you down.” 

Dean made a mad, frustrated noise that sounded an awful lot like a growl, getting up in Benny’s face and obscuring the doorman’s view of Cas. Benny just laughed though, shaking his head standing his ground. 

“Dean, come on, Michael isn’t worth it, and I know that you don’t want to fight your friend. Let’s go take a short walk. It will help you calm down.” Cas pulled Dean back away from the entrance, linking their arms together like they’d done earlier, and starting a slow, sedate stroll down the sidewalk. “See,” he said optimistically. “You’re probably feeling better already. Am I right?” 

Instead of answering, Dean abruptly steered Cas into the closest alley and pushed him up against the rough brick wall, and Cas found himself being kissed breathless by Dean’s plush, soft lips. “I don’t want to see his hands on you again.” Cas found himself agreeing with a hasty nod, a moan slipping out when Dean began kissing a trail down the column of his throat. “I don’t want to see _anyone_ else’s hands on you again. No one’s but mine.” 

And again, Cas _knew_ that Dean’s possessiveness was not something that should turn him on so much. If anything it should scare him. But apparently his dick felt no fear because his only response was to moan even louder, their hard cocks pressing together deliciously when Dean bent down slightly and hoisted him up by his thighs. 

“Only you, Dean. Only your hands.” Said hands were currently digging into the globes of his ass, holding him tightly as Dean rutted against him. A thought suddenly came to mind then, and once there, was all Cas could think about. He needed to taste Dean -- _needed_ it like a plant needs sunlight. “Put me down,” he begged, trying to lower his legs to the ground. “I want to suck you off.”

Dean groaned but hesitated, possibly thinking that a dirty alleyway might not be the best place for what Cas was suggesting. In the end, lust won out and he carefully lowered Cas to the ground and let himself be turned around, Dean’s back now the one up against the rough brick. 

As soon as Cas slid down to his knees they were interrupted. Sam called Dean’s name urgently, so Dean sighed the sigh of the mightily oppressed and went to join him on the sidewalk. They whisper shouted at each other for a few moments before breaking apart again. Sam left, back toward the bar, and Dean returned to Cas, accepting the heated kiss Cas gifted him when he did.

He stopped Cas before he could kneel back down though, holding close but keeping it somewhat chaste. “Sam said you downed about a half dozen shots while I was in the bathroom. Is that true, Cas?”

“…Yes? That is, I think so. I honestly don’t remember.” Cas tried to go back to kissing Dean once more but was sadly denied. 

“You’re plastered, man. I think it’s time we get you back to the hotel.” Dean led him back into the bar after assuring Benny that he’d calmed down and they were just going back in to the rest of their party and then they’d be leaving. 

Sam, Jack, and Meg were back at the table waiting for them but Anael wasn’t. He didn’t even need to ask though – Meg pointed his gaze toward the bar and saw his sister making out with Lucifer, Michael nearby already chatting up another handsome young man. 

“I already told her that we were leaving soon,” Meg said. “She told me that she ran into a couple of friends and that they were going to go back to the hotel with the band. They’re staying there too.” 

Cas wondered if he should demand that Anael come back with them, but he did recognize the group of her friends, which helped to ease his mind. 

“I asked her if she was sure,” Jack added. “She said yes and that she’d call to check in before she goes to sleep. She’s only had one drink and she said she doesn’t plan on having any more.”

“Unlike someone else we know,” Dean said, looking at him somewhat disapprovingly. And yeah, if his quick and dirty shot chugging meant no sex with Dean tonight (whether quick and dirty or otherwise), he had to admit that the disapproval was warranted. Cas himself was very disappointed. 

“Alright, fine,” he conceded. “Did you at least get the phone numbers of her friends?”

“Yes, Clarence, we did. And I also threatened to cut Lucifer’s balls off is she came to any harm. She’ll be alright.” 

Anael spared them a half-hearted wave as they filed past her and out the door, Sam staying behind to chat more with his cousin, and with a promise to keep an eye on Anael while she remains there. 

They made their way to the Impala and piled in. No one contested Cas’s claim on the shotgun position this time so he took it gladly, sliding over to snuggle under Dean’s arm and paying absolutely no attention to what’s going on in the backseat. 

He expected to be dropped off at the front entrance to the hotel, but instead Dean pulled up and got out as well, handing his keys over to the valet and then propping Cas up while he led them inside. 

“You’re coming up?” Cas asked, smiling widely. 

“Yes, but just to make sure that you get in ok. You’re drunk as a skunk, Cas.” Cas giggled as he imagined Pepé Le Pew drinking a bottle of tequila and chasing after the black and white cat. Woah, Cas thought suddenly, with a momentary clarity of thought… that skunk was a _creep_. He thought again about how Dean had stopped Cas from giving him head in the alley because he found out that Cas had had quite a lot to drink. Well, Dean was definitely better than that pervy skunk. 

“I think I need you to tuck me in too.” Getting Dean as close to his bed as possible still seemed like a very good idea. 

“You do, do you?” Finally in the elevator and not needing to invest quite so much energy and focus on staying upright while walking, Cas took a moment to look past himself and Dean. Jack and Meg were still with them, but why were they standing so close to each other? “Come on, drunky, we’re almost there.”

A short walk down the hall later found them at their room and Cas fumbled with his wallet, looking for the key that he was sharing with Meg. He found it surprisingly fast, but then found himself yanked down the hall a ways by said roommate, equally as fast. 

“What the hell, Meg?” 

“Ok, so this is how tonight is gonna go,” she began, her no-nonsense demeanor taking on a nervous tinge. “Jack and me are going to share his room, and you’re going to have our room to yourself. Whether you let Dean stay is up to you, but we’ll be right next door if you have any problems, alright?”

“But why though?” he asked her. It occurred to him that there was something going on that she wasn’t being completely forthcoming about. 

“Why do we want to give you some privacy?” she asked, trying to sound incredulous. 

“No…” he said, being just as over the top as her. “Why does it seem like it’s you and Jack that want the privacy?” And that was it, wasn’t it? Meg wanted to bone his brother. 

“Because we do,” she answered simply.

“ _You_ have a thing for _Jack?_ ” It was his turn to sound incredulous now. 

“Of course I do, genius. He’s just like you except he likes pussy.”

“Charming, Meg.”

“I try.” Cas rolled his eyes and then regretted it, the hallway spinning as he steadied himself against the wall. “Shit. You really are plastered, aren’t you? I should probably stay with you tonight to make sure you don’t choke on your own sick.” 

“No. You go ahead and _fuck_ my _brother_.” He shivered in revulsion at the thought. He didn’t really care if Jack and Meg wanted to get it on, but come on. “Dean can stay with me.”

“Oh, I don’t know if that’s the best idea…” Cas could tell that Dean wanted to stay, was only protesting because he didn’t want anyone to think that he’d try to take advantage. 

“It’s fine, Dean,” Cas assured him. “I promise to keep my hands above the clothes.” He raised his arms in a ‘jazz hands’ type motion and gave Dean a wink. “Your virtue is safe with me.”

“It’s not _my_ virtue that I’m concerned about,” Dean said in an undertone. 

Meg and Jack bid them a goodnight, reminding Cas that he only need knock on the connecting door, or bang on the wall or something and they would be there to help him, whatever the reason. He thanked them and unlocked his own door to let he and Dean inside. 

The room had a single king bed, he and Meg opting to share so that Anael and Jack could have their own beds. Meg was kind of a slob, so Cas had to shove a bunch of crap off the bed before he could push Dean down on his back, quickly crawling up after him and straddling Dean’s hips. 

“Oh, _fuck_ I want you to fuck me,” he slurred, tipping his head toward the ceiling while he rolled his hips sensually in Dean’s lap. 

“Oh yeah?” Dean asked, seeking clarification. Cas whimpered and nodded his head in response. The motion sent the room spinning again and then- oh wait, that wasn’t the room spinning. That was Cas spinning until he was pinned beneath Dean, the man’s strong arms flipping them easily. “I want that too, gorgeous.” he purred. 

Cas snaked his hand down between them, searching blindly for Dean’s buckle. “Unfortunately,” Dean continued, grasping Cas’s wrist and pulling it back up next to his head. “You’re drunk, so this dick is off limits tonight.” 

Cas pouted but didn’t try to feel Dean up anymore. His eyes were beginning to droop something fierce, so he let himself be herded under the down comforter and in between blissfully cool, tightly tucked sheets. 

Dean hauled him up against his chest and began running a hand through Cas’s hair. 

“Did you have a good birthday,” he asked quietly. They hadn’t even turned the lights on when they entered the room, but the blackout curtains were still open, so the bright lights of the city still shone through the sheer curtains and lit up the room.

“Best birthday.” He yawned hugely, then snuggled further into Dean’s side. 

“Happy birthday, gorgeous.” 

It was the last thing Cas heard before sleep took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! And somehow Sam became a hairdresser in this fic. I wasn't expecting that to happen. Makes sense though, right? He's so good with his own hair, and you know that he's the one giving Dean a trim every few weeks to keep it looking so perfect. You know I'm right... right? lol


	4. Intercourse: A Very Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut, basically... You're welcome.

Cas was pretty sure that his full bladder is what woke him, though when he opened his eyes and woke up completely he heard a buzzing noise nearby that made him curious. Dean must have closed the blackout curtains before he went to sleep, because the pitch blackness made it difficult for Cas to orient himself. Soon he realized that it was the sound of a phone vibrating on the nightstand that he was hearing.

The man in question was still fast asleep – the soft sound of his breathing tickling Cas’s ear. Dean was tucked up snug against Cas’s back, one arm snaked up under the pillow that Cas was using, while the other was holding tight to his chest. The phone buzzed again and Dean tightened his hold but didn’t move to check it. 

“Dean,” Cas whispered, trying to wiggle out of his hold. “Dean, your phone is buzzing.”

Dean mumbled something and rolled onto his back, stretching out. Cas took that as his cue and slipped out of bed, heading in the direction which he was pretty sure the bathroom was located. He tripped on a pile of stuff on the way, cursing Meg for her slovenly ways, and then cursing himself when he remembered that he had been the one to push the stuff to the floor the night before. 

He took his time in the bathroom, cleaning himself up a bit after his business was finished and brushing his teeth like he was about to visit the dentist. He didn’t bother trying to tame his hair though – he knew that was a lost cause. Besides, the ‘just rolled out of bed’ look might actually work in his favor. 

He stopped to peek out the window on his way back to the bed, careful not to trip over anything this time. It was still dark out, but the sky was beginning to lighten, so he opened up the blackout curtain in hopes of a nice sunrise view. 

The noise and motion caused Dean to roll back over onto his side and bury his face into Cas’s pillow. Cas smiled, finding it unbelievably adorable. He quickly began undressing, stripping down to his underwear in record time with plans of rejoining Dean on the bed, but the vibrating phone on the nightstand started up again, so he detoured to Dean’s side of the bed and picked it up, intent on giving it to him.

And he didn’t mean to look at the text, really he didn’t. But when he accidentally glanced at the screen he was met with the phrase, ‘happy birthday,’ which made it basically impossible for him to not read the whole thing. There were three texts, all from Sam…

_Sam: I know you’re probably still asleep, but I just wanted to let you know that that Michael guy tried to get Cas’s phone number off of me last night. I told him that I didn’t have it, but I’m pretty sure that Cas’s sister gave it to him, so… good luck with that._

_Sam: Oh, and happy birthday, Jerk. I forgive you for ditching me last night, but you’re not going to blow me off again tonight. Bring your boyfriend if you want, but we’re getting together at some point. It’s tradition._

_That bastard,_ Cas thought to himself. _Boyfriend?_ Dean had a boyfriend?!

“Wake up!” Cas said, trying not to shout too loud, but also throwing a decorative pillow at Dean’s head.

Dean snorted awake and sat up, blinking. He looked confused at first, rubbing his eyes and looking around. But when he spotted Cas he smiled, and his roaming eyes reminded Cas that he was practically naked. “Morning, gorgeous… or is it still night? What time is it?” 

“How about, time to leave? Your _boyfriend_ is probably missing you.” He tossed Dean’s phone into his lap and then bent down to pick up his shirt, sliding it back onto his arms and angrily doing up the buttons. God, he should have known better. He should have known that someone as good looking as Dean couldn’t really be single. 

“Boyfriend?” Dean asked, looking thoroughly confused. Cas would give him this much… he was a good actor. 

Cas’s fingers were shaking on the buttons when he responded. “Check your texts.” 

Dean picked up the phone to do just that and Cas debated whether or not he should put his pants back on before he kicked Dean out. He’d probably just take them off again after he left, so maybe not.

He didn’t really get the chance to decide before Dean placed the phone back on the nightstand and lunged forward to grab Cas around the waist and pull him forward onto the bed, pinning Cas beneath him just like he’d done the night before. 

“He meant you, Cas.” He said simply, brushing the hair off Cas’s forehead and giving him a reassuring smile. All of Cas’s anger drained away in an instant and he relaxed, trying a small smile of his own. He was sure it was pretty sheepish, but fortunately that didn’t seem to deter Dean at all. 

“Oh… Well, in that case,” he began, hooking a leg up around Dean’s hip and slipping his hands under the back of Dean’s t-shirt. “I believe that it’s sex o’clock.” 

Dean laughed and sat up, settling back on his heels, his hands coming to rest on Cas’s spread thighs. “Oh, it is, is it?” he asked. “How’s the blood alcohol level?”

“Completely sober,” Cas assured him. “I even have the headache to prove it.” He tried to pull Dean back down on top of him, but Dean pulled away instead. He held up one finger to indicate he’d only be a minute, then made his own visit to the bathroom, coming back with a glass of water. 

He handed the water to Cas along with a small bottle. “Ibuprofen,” he said, opening the bottle for him before handing it back. “It was on the counter in the bathroom.” Ah, good ol’ Meg. 

“Thanks.” Dean took the glass from him when it was empty, placing it on the nightstand and clicking on a single lamp to cast a warm glow on their surroundings. Then he walked over to the foot of the bed. He grabbed Cas’s ankles and pulled him down the bed until his legs were hanging off the end. “Is it really your birthday?” Cas asked, suddenly remembering the original reason why he’d read the texts. 

Dean sighed and then walked over to the chair where he’d thrown his jacket last night. He pulled out a small bottle, then walked back over to the bed. “Yes, it is.” The bottle plopped down next to Cas’s hip.

He was hoping that Dean would elaborate somehow, but then his hands were quickly unbuttoning Cas’s shirt and he found it difficult to think about anything but that. Well, that and the predatory look on Dean’s face. Damn, that look worked for him. 

Wait… there was something that Cas wanted to know… something about a birthday? “Why didn’t you mention that yesterday? I would think you might have said something, you know, with it being my birthday too.” 

“No,” Dean said, pulling Cas up to a seated position. He helped Cas slip the shirt off his shoulders, wonderfully soft, _warm_ hands gliding down each arm in turn. “My birthday is today, _yours_ was yesterday. I didn’t want to take the focus away from you.”

As much as Cas would like to take that comment at face value, he had a feeling there was more to it than that. He decided to let it slide for now though. “Aw, that was sweet of you. Does that mean today should be all about you?” Cas brought his hands up to land on Dean’s hips. Dean stopped him before those hands could slide down to their appointed goal. 

“Nope. As far as I know, today hasn’t really started yet. So technically that makes it still last night and that means it’s still all about you.” He leaned down and started a trail of kisses along Cas’s stubbled jaw, down his throat, then back up to land soundly on his lips, a spike of pure want zinging strait to his groin. 

“Sorry, no dice. Sex o’clock falls directly in between my birthday and yours, buddy. _That_ means the next two hours are about both of us equally.”

“Two hours?” Dean asked, chuckling. 

“Well, I would have said four, but I’m going to need a break in between for breakfast. I plan on working up an appetite.”

Dean groaned and pushed Cas back down to the bed, moaning shamelessly along the way. “You’re gonna kill me, you know that?” 

“Not for at least the next four hours,” Cas assured him. “Now get with the sexing.” 

“Not so fast, gorgeous.” He stood back up, picked up the bottle, and playfully slapped Cas’s hip. “Slide up, but not all the way.” 

Cas grumbled but did as he was told, watching as Dean rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms up above his head. He placed the bottle down on the nightstand, and then slipped onto the bed above Cas’s head. “Oooh, is this that free birthday massage you were talking about?” Dean nodded, dropping his hand down onto Cas’s hair. 

A pleasant tingling sensation began almost immediately, and this time Cas didn’t worry about the volume of his responding happy noises. “Pull it.” His voice sounded wrecked even to his own ears, and they had barely just begun. 

“What?” Dean stopped the movement of his hands, leaning down to make sure he heard correctly. 

“My hair… pull it.” Dean hesitated, biting his lip. Not for long though. “Yes… like that.” Dean spent some time tugging the dark locks and Cas couldn’t help squirming when the sensation brought him from half-mast to full. “Harder!”

“ _Jesus…_ ” Dean breathed. He coupled a sharp, extended tug with a somewhat awkward, though extremely hot, lingering kiss. Cas lifted his arms, trying to pull Dean down to join him. “Uh uh. Nope. I’m not finished yet.”

“I certainly hope not,” Cas grumbled. He let himself be led back to his previous position and Dean grabbed the bottle of oil. Apparently the hair pulling portion of the massage was over. That was disappointing. Maybe they could get back to that later.

Warm, slick hands descended onto his shoulders, alternating between rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs and smoothing firmly down over his pecs. Dear Lord those hands were magical. 

And even though Cas was full to brimming with arousal, it was surprisingly easy to sink into a calm, pliant state of being, especially when Dean took a moment to turn on some low, peaceful music on his phone. 

Dean took his time – his strong hands moving so fluently over the expanse of Cas’s skin that he could almost fall asleep. He worked down Cas’s arms, spending the perfect amount of time on each relaxed limb, each long, slender finger. 

Dean had moved so that he was seated on the bed beside him while he worked on Cas’s arms, and Cas let out a petulant whimper when he stopped and stood up. Dean didn’t go far though. He walked back over to his jacket and grabbed a couple of things out of one of the pockets, which he brought back over to place on the nightstand. 

Cas turned his head so that his drowsy eyes could spy the new additions, and he was happy to see a bottle of lube and several condoms. Well, that worked to wake him right back up. He moved to sit up so that he could pull Dean closer and help him undress, but Dean wouldn’t allow it. Instead, Cas found himself gently, but firmly pushed back down to the bed. “Relax, gorgeous. I’m just getting started.” 

Cas sighed and let his arms flop down at his sides, closing his eyes to try to calm his suddenly racing heart. And it certainly didn’t help when Dean moved to kneel on the bed so that he could straddle Cas’s thighs. He was still fully clothed though, and that simply would not do.

“Wait.” Dean froze, looking unsure. “You’re fine, it’s just… I’m feeling at a slight disadvantage here.” He indicated his almost complete state of undress and Dean took the hint, stripping off his t-shirt first, and then standing up to slide off his jeans and socks before settling back over Cas’s thighs in his black boxer briefs. “Much better.”

Cas basked in the view of Dean’s naked chest, lightly tanned with a subtle dusting of freckles over his shoulders and down his arms – Cas’s attention drawn to them as Dean leaned forward to continue running those expert hands over Cas’s lightly oiled chest and abdomen. 

But try as he might, his peaceful relaxation was quickly turning into an uncontrollable desire. He couldn’t keep his hands to himself a moment longer. It was as if they had a mind of their own, large palms moving to slide smoothly up Dean’s thighs and land on his hips. 

Dean was hard – his length and girth mouthwatering even hidden as it was behind dark cotton. And Cas wanted to touch so badly. He wanted to tease and taste and tempt Dean into doing all the dirty, wonderful things that Cas had been thinking about since the moment he saw him. 

“Come here,” he cooed, tightening his grip and pulling Dean forward with an inexorable yank on his hips. Dean caved, leaning down to accept the hot, open-mouthed kiss that Cas just had to give. Cas rolled his hips up and Dean went with the motion – a slow, sinuous slide of his cock against Cas’s own eager member. 

And it was good, it was so, _so_ good. Too bad it didn’t last. 

“No! Don’t go! Where are you going?” Dean had moved away again. He sat back with a playful smirk, then stood up once more, much to Cas’s disappointment. “Come back, please. I’ll be good, promise. I’ll even keep my hands to myself if that’s what you want.”

“Do you really think you _can_ keep your hands to yourself?” Dean asked, sounding highly skeptical. And yeah, the skepticism was probably warranted, even if Dean didn’t know him all that well. “Because I’m not sure that you can.”

Taunting. Ok, Cas could work with that.

 

“Why don’t you come back and find out?” And he did, thank God. But instead of resuming his previous position, Dean let his hands slide down Cas’s chest to grasp the waistband of his underwear, and then kept going. He pulled the solitary article of clothing down torturously slowly until Cas was fully exposed – sliding them all the way down and off, tossed down to land inelegantly on the cluttered floor. “Or this could work too.”

Cas himself was no slouch in the dick department. He was used to the look of pleased surprise on his partners’ faces when they saw him naked for the first time. And Dean looked pleased all right, but he didn’t look particularly surprised. What he did look though, was hungry. 

Dean looked like he was half starved and Cas was something hot and juicy, begging to be devoured. 

“This could definitely work,” Cas repeated, noticeably more breathy. 

Dean smirked and then descended on him, kissing him once, squarely on the mouth before continuing a path down his chest. He ended up with his face hovering over Cas’s eager cock. “Two hours, right? That’s what you said?”

“Yes… Why- _oh my God_!” Cas’s question flew right out of his mind when Dean engulfed Cas’s leaking cockhead with his mouth. The heat was intense, the pressure exquisite, and Cas reveled in the feeling. 

After only a few, perfect moments, Dean stopped, so Cas glanced down to meet his heated gaze. “I can tell that you won’t be able to really relax until we take the edge off. And two hours is a pretty long time… long enough for at least two orgasms, I’m sure.” 

And apparently that was explanation enough because there was no more speaking on Dean’s part. At least, nothing that could technically be considered words. There were strategically spaced out moans though, which did their work in pushing Cas closer and closer to the edge. 

Cas was so turned on, so hard that he felt he could break through a brick wall like the most perverted Kool-Aid man the world had ever seen. “Oh, _fuck_ … Dean… Yeah, just like that…” 

Cas’s hands had found their way into Dean’s hair – his loose grip tightening in the short, spiky strands. Dean moaned in response, sending another shiver of pleasure licking up Cas’s spine. 

“God, you are so good at that.” Dean laughed around a mouthful of dick and Cas moaned, his hips moving of their own accord in short, jerky thrusts. Dean stilled his movements to let Cas set the pace, so he did – closing his eyes and letting his head fall back to the bed while he lost himself in the overwhelming pleasure. 

A few minutes later, Cas groaned in frustration as Dean slid his mouth off with a _pop_. But the groan of frustration soon turned into one of pleasure when Dean slid up the length of Cas’s body and took him in hand while kissing him silly. 

“Where do you want to come?” he asked, tightening his grip, but slowing his pace. 

“Oh, I get to choose?” Dean nodded, humming in affirmation. He thought about it briefly, all the various ways this could end quickly flashing through his mind. Every single option was better than the next. “Your mouth!” he blurted, probably a little too loudly. He elaborated a little more gently, “Can I come in your mouth?”

It was such a beautiful mouth. Especially when the corners turned up in that flirty smile of his. “Yeah,” Dean said, giving him one last kiss before working his way back down. “Of course you can.” 

And oh shit, there was that sweet, sweet suction again. It wouldn’t take much longer. 

“I’m close,” he warned, even though he already had Dean’s permission. Dean doubled his efforts – his head bobbing rapidly up and down while his hand corkscrewed at a matching pace. “Oh my G- _Dean_! Oh yes! Yes!” 

Dean worked him through his climax – taking every single drop and swallowing it down with apparent ease. It was so fucking hot. 

“That’s so fucking hot,” Cas said, panting. Dean licked his lips in response and Cas’s dick gave a valiant twitch. “ _So_ hot.”

Dean sat back on his heels and rubbed his hands soothingly up and down Cas’s thighs while he came back down. Once Cas’s heartrate was close to normal, he moved to sit up, intending to return the favor, but Dean stopped him with a hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

“But you didn’t-“

“Don’t worry about me,” Dean assured him. “We’re not done yet and I’m not going anywhere.” 

Cas smiled and relaxed his tensed muscles, the boneless feeling spreading when Dean poured more massage oil in his hand and he resumed his previous work. His hands returned to Cas’s thighs and worked their way methodically down until he reached Cas’s foot – setting the appendage in his lap while he worked over the sensitive skin of Cas’s sole. 

They didn’t speak, but the silence was comfortable. When he was finished with Cas’s feet, Dean helped him to turn over onto his front and settle comfortably. The sun was beginning to rise, so Dean clicked off the lamplight, letting the golden glow outside filter into the room. 

Dean spent some time working his way up Cas’s legs, but when he reached Cas’s ass, he bypassed it completely to work on his back instead. Cas was slightly disappointed – his refractory period long since passed if his hardening cock was anything to go by – but his disappointment quickly seeped away with the firm press of Dean’s skilled hands worked out the non-existent kinks in Cas’s neck and shoulders.

“I’m suddenly jealous of every other person you give massages to,” Cas mumbled into the pillow he was clutching beneath his head. “How much would I have to pay you to massage me, and only me, from here on out?” 

Dean chuckled and retreated, but Cas was too blissed out to turn his head and see what he was doing. “Sorry, gorgeous. Only free massages for you, and I have to make a living.” 

“Damn,” Cas responded simply. He heard the water running in the bathroom before the swish of clothing and the click of a bottle top sounded, and then he felt Dean kneel on the bed before straddling Cas’s thighs. He perked up when Dean’s slick hands came down to cup the round globes of Cas’s ass, his thumbs digging firmly to part them several times over. 

Cas got his elbows underneath him so that he could cant his ass up further, and he looked back over his shoulder when the feel of Dean’s thumb sliding over his hole was accompanied by the slick sound of skin on skin. He knees felt weak and he almost fell back down on the bed at the sight of Dean, naked and glorious – his lubed up hand jacking himself off slowly while he watched his own thumb stretch out Cas’s rim. 

He actually did fall back to the bed when Dean slapped his ass and said, “Hands and knees,” a strangled groan slipping out in anticipation of what was soon to come. 

“Finally,” he said under his breath as he got into position. That earned him another slap, this one a little harder, and he moaned and wiggled his ass, taunting Dean to do it again. 

“Oh, you like that, don’t you?” Dean asked, getting into position behind him. Cas moaned in affirmation and Dean slapped him again, soothing over the heated flesh before slapping him once more, this time on the other cheek. Cas swiveled his hips, thrusting his hard cock but meeting nothing but air.

He heard the click of the lube bottle again, and then felt the tip of Dean’s finger breaching his hole, gliding fluidly in and out while stretching him gently. Cas couldn’t help the roll of his hips, helping Dean along and encouraging him to add another finger. 

The stretch burned a little, but the feel of a hand on his dick helped to distract him from any discomfort. “Mmmm… _yeah…_ That’s good. Can’t wait for you to fuck me.”

His words seemed to spur something on in Dean, the feel of a third finger sliding in alongside the other two causing Cas to moan again. The constant string of incoherent noises getting louder as Dean worked diligently to stretch Cas wide enough to take his long, thick cock. 

“Do you think you’re ready? ‘Cause I don’t think I can wait much longer,” Dean asked, the eagerness he was feeling showing clearly in the low, breathiness of his voice. 

“I’m ready. Do it.” 

Dean withdrew both of his hands and Cas heard the rip of the condom packet. He wished they could fuck without it – the thought of Dean coming inside him making his dick twitch – but he knew it was a bad idea. He planned on keeping Dean around though, so maybe someday…

The feel of another firm slap helped him to refocus, and then Dean was rutting lightly back and forth against his hole, both hands gripping his cheeks. 

“Come on, Dean, do it. I need it… need your cock.” Dean swore and lined himself up, pushing in with a steady thrust until he was fully seated. 

“ _Fuck_ , you’re tight.” He paused briefly, apparently overcome at finally getting some much-needed friction around his aching hardness. It had been quite a while since they started, after all. “Jesus, you feel so good, baby.” 

Ooh, a second nickname. Cas liked that. “ _Dean…_ ” he moaned, pushing back to urge Dean to start moving. Dean obliged, grasping Cas’s hips firmly before pulling out and thrusting back in again, starting up a steady rhythm. 

Cas sighed and lowered his head back down onto his pillow, settling in for a thorough fucking. Dean went slowly at first – his hands massaging Cas’s ass and lower back for a while. It was peaceful and intimate, almost loving in a way that Cas had never felt before, especially when Dean leaned down and draped himself over Cas – gentle kisses trailing over his neck causing Cas to shiver delightfully. 

Dean reached down and angled Cas’s head to the side, laying a heated kiss on Cas’s lips while his hips picked up the pace. Cas responded favorably to the increased rhythm and Dean straightened up again. But as he went he caressed a hand through Cas’s hair – a tingling warmth quickly turning into a sharp jolt of pure lust when his head was yanked back. 

“Want to hear you scream, gorgeous.” 

“Dean!” Dean gave one more firm tug on his hair then let go, his hands returning to grip Cas’s hips, his cock shifting slightly so that Cas’s prostate was beautifully utilized. “There! Right there! _Oh fuck…_ ” 

Dean continued to nail his prostate, a pleasurable spark lighting Cas up from the inside. He was getting close again, but it was too soon. He didn’t want to come yet. So he was relieved when Dean pulled him up to a kneeling position and gentled his pace. 

“Not yet, baby,” Dean whispered harshly. “Gonna make you forget anyone who’s ever fucked you before.” Cas widened his stance, allowing Dean to sink deeper than ever. “You’ll never want anyone else… only me.” 

“Oh, God…” _Too late,_ Cas thought. He already couldn’t imagine anyone ever comparing to this. “It feels so good.”

Dean hummed approvingly and kissed him again, placing his palm on Cas’s lower abdomen to pull him close and hold him still, gaining complete control over their movements. Cas loved it. It was perfect. He heard himself whimper and felt his composure slipping even further away.

Dean panted in his ear, his breathing growing harsher until he didn’t seem able to stand it any longer. He pushed Cas back down and unceremoniously pulled out, grabbing Cas’s arm and leg to flip him onto his back. 

Cas let out a surprised yelp, which soon turned into a long, drawn out sound of pleasure when Dean thrust back in. 

“Touch yourself,” Dean commanded, his tone making it clear that he’d better do it, and do it fast. “Yeah, there you go. Feel good?” 

“Too dry,” he whined, uncomfortable with the feel of the tacky, partially dried lube. He tried to collect the fluid leaking from the tip, but before he could use it, Dean pulled out again and sucked him down, coating him thoroughly with his saliva. 

When he returned to his previous position Cas started jerking himself off, the slide wet and perfect, his hips thrusting down to meet Dean’s own movements. “ _Harder!_ Dean! Fuck me harder!”

The volume of skin slapping against skin increased with Dean’s frantic thrusts, and Cas willed his eyes to stay open, even when his pleasure was rapidly heading toward its peak. Dean was a vision – The new day’s sun finally streaming brightly across his face through a crack in the gauzy curtains. His green eyes appeared to glow, and beads of perspiration sparkling as they slid down over his skin. It was the most beautiful sight that Cas had ever beheld. 

“Dean!” Their gazes locked and Cas came. It was incredible and seemed to last forever, and Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head as Cas clutched tightly around him, making him groan in pleasure at the pressure. 

He slowed his frantic thrusting and Cas was sure that he was going to come, but Dean surprised again by pulling out and ripping off the condom. “Want to come on your face,” he said between heavy panting. 

Cas nodded drunkenly and let Dean guide his limp arms up above his head while he settled over Cas’s chest. “Fuck! Gonna come… _Cas!_ ” 

Cas stuck out his tongue to catch the first drops of Dean’s come, goosebumps breaking out over his skin when Dean roared his name. It made him tingly all over and he felt his spent dick try its best to rally as his lips, tongue, and cheeks were coated in hot, sticky drops. 

Dean was still holding his wrists against the mattress while his whole body twitched. Both men took a while to come down, heartbeats slowing and breathing quieting. 

“That was…” 

“Amazing,” Cas finished for him, his long tongue poking out to swipe the come from around his lips. Dean shuddered at the sight, then released Cas’s wrists so that he could move back down and assist. His own tongue cleaned the places Cas couldn’t reach, and then they were kissing, tongues tangling harshly at first before slowing to a languid pace. 

Eventually Dean rolled off of him and collapsed on his back. Cas didn’t really want to move, but he already felt too far away from Dean, so he rolled over and snuggled into his side. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas, his hand coming up to tug very lightly through Cas’s hair. 

“So…” Cas ventured, his own hand caressing softly over Dean’s firm chest. “Good birthday?”

Dean smiled before kissing him once more. “Best birthday,” he answered. 

To which Cas agreed wholeheartedly. “Definitely. Best birthday ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm forgiven for the unconventional date of birth for Cas. I had originally intended to leave the date up to interpretation, but I liked how this worked out.


End file.
